JAVA and .Net are both popular managed runtime languages. Both languages provide powerful libraries that provide useful functionality.
It is often desired to have access to the functionality of a .Net library from a JAVA program or to the functionality of a JAVA library from a .Net program. One way to do this is to access the library using a web service. This may be too bulky or slow in some situations.